Tokoro Tennosuke
'''Tokoro Tennosuke' (ところ天の助) also known as Jelly Jiggler in the English anime and manga, is one of the main characters of the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo series. He is the fourth-most popular character in the series. Backround Tokoro Tennosuke is a walking, talking, blocky, human shaped mass of tokoroten (a type of very cold jelly). His moldable body makes him compareable to Gumby. His Japanese name is a pun on "tokoroten", hence his ability to shape himself into any form. His name in the English dub is probably a trademark-friendly reference to Jell-O Jigglers, a snack made from fruit juice and powdered gelatin. Tennosuke appears, at first glance, as the most serious of the main Hajike trio of the series. Not as necessarily happy-go-lucky as either Bo-bobo or Don Patch, Jelly tries to remain calm while merely performing his strange actions. However, his serious nature hides the extremely emotional and over-the-top emotions that the wobbly warrior exhibits. His moments of calm are contrasted to periods where he could be angry, upset, even silly like his comrades. The contrast between his serious and his emotional sides are reflections of his period at the supermarket, being forced to try and get himself sold and the usually emotional followup from the disappointment of remaining unused for his primary objective of consumption. By the time he officially joins Bo-BoBo's team, he possesses a handkerchief with the Japanese hiragana for "nu" (ぬ) written all over it (ぬのハンカチ, the "handkerchief of 'nu'", known in English dub "The Lucky Hanky") which he uses to wipe away tears at first, but eventually leads to an all-out "nu" obsession. By contrast he utterly despises the hiragana character, "ne" (ね)! Besides the ne character, Tennosuke will not tolerate tofu. The tokoroten man despises it with a passion, to the point where his worst nightmare is being tortured by tofu men! This hatred could stem from the fact that tofu sold even better than he did while in the supermarket, or it could be a simple rivalry with another squishy food. Powers The former captain of the A Block division of Hair Hunters (or "Hair Hunter Troop A") also uses the fighting style "Purupuru Shinken" (プルプル真拳; "Shivering True Fist"), which allows him to mold his body into any shape he desires. In the English anime dub, it is known as the "Fist of the Wobble-Wobble", and in the English manga, it is called "Fist of the Shakey-Shake". On top of his shinken, Tokoro Tennosuke is also a masterful hajikelist, and sometimes use a Daikon radish like a sword. He naturally retains the ability to regenerate himself, or he can easily put his body back together. He has but one true weakness; his body will become soggy and helpless if exposed to water. Unlike some of the rebels, Tokoro Tennosuke has the inability to fly despite the fact that Softon, Bo-bobo, Heppokomaru, Don Patch and two random kids have done it with ease during the Pomade Ring arc. Attacks * Tokoroten Gun (ところ天鉄砲)/Jiggling Like Jelly: Tokoro Tennosuke shoots small chunks of jelly from his body. Used against Bo-bobo. * Orochi Fist (オロチ拳)/Slippery Snake Heads: Jelly-like snakes come out and attack the opponent. Used against Bo-bobo and Don Patch. * Tokoroten Rocket (ところ天ロケット)/Jelly Jiggler Rocket: Flames burn at the bottom of his feet causing him to fly. * First-Rate Dish (極上料理)/Fresh Jelly Roll: An odd attack in which Jelly curls up on a plate and while the enemy is eating him, he will attack them while yelling "LUNCH TIME'S OVER". Used against Gunkan's Special Forces. * Tokoroten Propeganda: Tennosuke hands out tokoroten propaganda to his opponent, including hats and sashes with "I Love Tokoroten" on them. * "Nu" Handkerchief Guard (ぬのハンカチガード): Tokoro Tennosuke uses his handkerchief as a shield. Used against Captain Ishida, Indus Guy. * Tokoroten Jet (ところてんジェット)/Supersonic Fist of the Jelly Jiggler Ready for Take-Off: Maximum Speed 190 miles Per Hour: Tokoro Tennosuke slides at 300km/hr. * Tokoroten Trampoline (ところてんトランポリン)/General Jelly Jiggler Trampoline: Tokoro Tennosuke turns into a trampoline. * Tokoroten Magnum (ところ天マグナム)/Jelly Jiggler Magnum: Bo-bobo punches him in the back, causing fist-sized lumps of his body to fire at the enemy. Used against Gump, Mesopotamian Guy, and Nightmare. * Amoeba Airspace (アメーバ空域)/Have a Taste of This: Tries to absorb the opponent. Unfortunately, they have to be small in size. Used against OVER. * Organ Magnum (内臓マグナム): * Coating (超硬化)/Wrapping Paper: Tokoro Tennosuke turns into a giant block of jelly. What this attack is meant to do is unknown because when Garbel of Manicuria's nails go straight through him he comments that it "Worked pretty well." * Tokoroten Drink (ところ天ドリンク)/Jelly Jiggler Juice: Tokoro Tennosuke transforms into a bottle of juice. Used against Garbel of Manicuria. * Limbs Stretch Ten (手足伸天)/Stretchy Hands and Legs: Tokoro Tennosuke stretches his limbs. * "Nu" Handkerchief Guard 2 Sheets (ぬのハンカチガード２枚)/Lucky Hanky Shield: Using two Nu hankies, he attempts to block Halekulani's attack (but fails) * Twin Dragon Fang Slash Violent Break (双龍牙斬烈破)/Explosion of the Double Dragon Fist: Tokoro Tennosuke and Don Patch take on odd animation and uppercut the enemy, causing an explosion. Used against Halekulani. * Tokoro Spatter/Ice Storm of Pure Light: When in ghost form on Saturday's Ghost Wars during the Wonderful 7 Day Trial Offer, Tokoro Tennosuke releases a barrage of ice crystals. * Tokoroten Press (ところてんプレス)/Wipe Out: Tokoro Tennosuke bounces on the enemy. Used against Pana. * Ball Smash Bullet (球砕弾)/Jelly Gum Ball Bomb: Tokoro Tennosuke turns into a giant gum ball and hits the enemy. Used against Sonic. * Jelly Magic: Tokoro Tennosuke transports the enemy to some weird world were the enemy is trapped in a sphere, then the other spheres (if there is more than one enemy) fuse into one and the enemy captures in a bottle. Used against Sonic, Super Rabbit, and The Unknown Sad Sack. * Tokoroten Angry Dance (ところ天怒りの乱舞): Tokoro Tennosuke rapidly attacks the enemy with a sword (harisen in the anime). Used against Shibito. * The Angry Vice-Principal Chop For Playing Around With School Property (学校の備品を粗末にするヤツへの教頭チョップ)/Vice-Principal Karate Chop For Wasters of School Supplies: Tokoro Tennosuke becomes a vice-principal and karate chop the enemy's shoulder. Used against Giga. * The "Nu" Sense (ぬ感覚)/Sense of Lucky: Tokoro Tennosuke creates a formula chart then charges at the enemy, while wearing a lucky hanky skirt, a ribbon, arm bands, and a hat with two lucky hankies. Used against Giga. * Man's Fist (漢拳): Tokoro Tennosuke delivers a punch strong enough to destroy his own fist. Used against Bo-bobo. * I'm Bending Loosely (くねくねします): Tokoro Tennosuke wobbles to dodge the enemy's attack (unsuccessfully). Used Against Jubei. * Tokoroten Train (ところてんトレイン)/: Tokoro Tennosuke turns into a train and rushes towards the enemy. * Kissing Up (コビ売り)/Americana Banana Cake: Tokoro Tennosuke bows in front of the enemy and presents a banana cake to them. Used against Gorgon. * Papylon (パピロン)/Blabs-a-Wobble: With his head shaped like Softon's, Tokoro Tennosuke attacks an enemy. * Resurrection Papylon (復活のパピロン)/Resurrection Blabs-a-Lot: Tokoro Tennosuke preforms an uppercut from the ground with Softon's head. * Key Change: Tokoro Tennosuke transforms into a key. * Throwing Cluck-Cluck: * Dazzling Dance of Danger: * Super Tokoro-Bullet (超ところ弾)/Jelly Wave: * Nu Handkerchief Magic (ぬのハンカチマジック): * Judgment of Nu-Babylon: * Ten-chan Hip (天ちゃんヒップ): * Great Raging Ten-chan Typhoon 99 (大暴れ天ちゃんタイフーン99): * Infinite After-Image Split "Ten Tens" (無限残像分裂”天十”): * Non Purupuru Attack (Ｎ・Ｐ・Ｐ・Ａ): * Tokoroten Solar System (ところてんソーラー・システム): * Trouble Claw (苦労クロウ): * Jelly Wave: a big wave that comes out of his four limbs * Technical Tokoroten Card Battle Game: * Transcendent Scramble: * Alarm-Clock Tennosuke-kun: * Complete Protective Wall Tokoroten Barrier: * Lens-Body Canteen: * Hidden Assassination Spy Ten-chan Z: * Perfect Armor "Perfect Armament Armor Ten-chan S (Ecstasy)": * Backlog of My Figures Splash: * Magical Cute-Group Punishment: * Own-Style Banana-Encounter: Video Game-Exclusive Attacks *Nu Judgement (「ぬ」の裁き) *Toko Lock (とこロック): *Fly High! (フライ　ハイ！): *Tokoroten Promotion Campaign (ところてん 促進運動): Relationships For the most part, Tennosuke gets very little respect from his allies. Bo-bobo, his childhood friend, often uses him as a projectile weapon or a shield! He and Don Patch don't seem to be on good terms or bad, but Don Patch won't pass up the opportunity to disrespect him either! The only time he seems to be useful to them is when there is a need for a fusion with Bo-bobo. He has provided several different fusions throughout the series, but he is often times not Bo-bobo's first choice. Even if he is selected, the fusion takes more than just a tokoroten man and Bo-bobo winds up fusing with something else too! The two multi-fusions include tightly wound Bobopatchnosuke and incredibly reckless Kintenbo. The only fusion he does have for himself is bipolar Tenbobo. The one person who truly cannot stand Tennosuke in the least, is OVER. For almost no reason at all, OVER hates Tennosuke and won't hesitate to cut his body to shreds! This hate relationship contuinues, even though Tennosuke has tried to make peace with him in the past. Despite all the disrespect he receives, there are some people among the rebels who have a rather decent relationship with Tokoro Tennosuke. Heppokomaru and Beauty have somewhat of respect for Tennosuke , judging on the fact that Heppokomaru refused to walk on Bo-bobo or Tennosuke in OVER's Castle when they made a human bridge with Don Patch. Also, Heppokomaru and Beauty voted for Tennosuke in a food popularity contest, knowing that he would be sad if no one voted for him (Not because they like him). Tennosuke seems to have a friend in the form of Dengakuman, despite the small beings affinity with tofu. History Mysterious Childhood Tokoro Tennosuke's early life seems very much a mystery. He appears to have probably been born in a tokoroten factory and is therefore without any real known childhood. There are two possible moments in which a childhood was suggested for Tennosuke, but neither have really been proven. The first was a memory of Bo-bobo, which he promised a boy nicknamed "Tenirō" (Jelly Roll) that they would be friends together in the future (he even made a promise with Bo-bobo that if he ever went evil, which he did, Bo-bobo would defeat him). But this is disputed by a later chapter which we see a fully grown Tennosuke chasing after a child Bo-bobo. Another possible childhood suggestion is brought out by the "Children's Area" of Hallelujah Land, where Tennosuke transforms into a smaller child-like form with a more narcissistic personality. But again, this may actually be a combination of the power of this area combined with the Hajike skills possessed by his character than any true suggestion of him being a child. For all that we know, Tokoro Tennosuke was probably born as the form in which we see him now: a tall, blue tokoroten creature (though another story suggests he may actually be the amalgamation of several tokoroten packages fused together and brought to life, but this was merely another suggestion). Supermarket Life Regardless of the origins of his childhood, Tennosuke spent most of the early part of his existence living in a supermarket. Like many edible products, he believed that his ultimate goal in life was to be sold to a customer...and eaten. Unfortunately, he was having a hard time in having his ultimate goal accomplished. The people who came and went in the market just couldn't find any use for a giant, sentient tokoroten man. His price went down quickly until he was merely 10 yen and still no one wanted him. Over time, the salesmen didn't know what to do with him; they tried hiding him between shelf space and even tried to throw him away. This just added to his lost purpose and his inability to find it. Furthermore, Tennosuke became more and more resentful of other things sold at the supermarket that easily found buyers. His resentment particularly grew towards the just as squishy but more sellable tofu, which he quickly grew to hate compared to his own gelatinous form. One day, the bottom finally fell out. After scaring away one too many customers and remaining unsold for a long time, the manager finally fired Tennosuke. Too many people were complaining and not enough were buying the tokoroten, particularly him. Dejected, he returned to his apartment wondering what to do next. But his next, and most infamous, employment was just around the corner. The Jiggly Hair Hunter After following some leads following his firing from the supermarket, the tokoroten man found himself working for one of the most prestigious (and infamous) employers in the world: the Hair Hunters of the Maruhage Empire. While his mission seemed simple enough (attack and shave as many people as possible), Tennosuke was not really one of the best soldiers when he first joined. Initially assigned to D-Block, he was consistently picked on by his supervisors in regards to doing his mission. But it was his consistent resilience (not to mention the ease he can be attacked and regenerate) that made him survive these early years. One of his first assignments was twenty years before the start of the series when Tsuru Tsurulina IV instructed for the invasion of The Hair Kingdom. Joining with the rest of his block, Tennosuke took part in a snowboard race against several warriors of the Hair Kingdom: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Bebebe-be Be-bebe of the Hair children and in-training "Kagi Shinken" (Fist of the Key) user Hatenko. Also in this race was Don Patch, the unpredictable leader of the Hajikegumi. Although this was his first encounter with Bo-bobo and Don Patch, the nature of his work had him consistently taking the attacks from both future allies. However, it was the thrill and excitement of the Hair Hunt that allowed him to become more at ease with himself as opposed to the day-to-day depression of the market. This freedom would slowly make him become not only a dangerous enemy, but a dangerous hajikelist as well. Over the next twenty years, Tennosuke's star would slowly rise within the Hair Hunt troops. Although he would still have his strange moments, his growing confidence would give him further power and prestige within the Maruhage Empire. Within ten years of joining the Hair Hunters, Tennosuke had already made his way into becoming the leader of A-Block, one of the most powerful blocks in the empire. No longer being the cowardly, gelatinous warrior, he had become much cooler, allowing usually for a more menacing appearance towards his enemies. However, while appearing much more "normal" in public, he was a bit weirder towards his co-workers in A-Block, consistently joking around with them and showing off a more emotional side, as well as occasionally taking a hot wok bath in the middle of a menacing threat. However, just when Tennosuke had it all and was one of the most powerful and respected warriors of the empire, Bo-bobo came back into his life. The little boy who tormented him back in the Hair Kingdom had become a powerful, nosehair-wielding revolutionary in the empire and Tennosuke's greatest enemy. Though it was Tennosuke himself that made the first move: having found himself without a base of his own regardless of his power, he takes over an amusement park literally grown from pencils by Bo-bobo overnight and makes it into his A-Block base. Then, taking advantage of Bo-bobo's caring nature, Tennosuke's forces kidnap one of Bo-bobo's friends (a rouge hair hunter named Tomohiro) and hold him hostage at his amusement park base, forcing him to eat spaghetti against his will instead of curry. It was this insidious nature that lead Bo-bobo into the park to save his friend and find Tennosuke. After he and his allies destroy all of the other forces in the park, Tennosuke remained missing and Bo-bobo continued to search for him. The tokoroten man decided to help Bo-bobo in the search... before Heppokomaru reveals the obvious: Tennosuke was the A-Block Leader. Bo-bobo and Tennosuke then have a formidable battle, where the tokoroten man tries to lure Bo-bobo into fighting him, only to consistently get eaten by his opponent! Making matters weirder was that the enemy was consistently joining in on Bo-bobo and Don Patch's hajike nonsense, singing along about his own lychee-flavoring or running around like a fool alongside his enemies. Ultimately, the only way for Bo-bobo and Don Patch to defeat Tennosuke was by fusing together, forming the extremely powerful and extremely serious BoboPatch. Tennosuke's attacks were easily swatted away and even his hajike abilities were ignored by the fused warriors. Ultimately, the fused power of "Hanage Shinken" (Fist of the Nose Hair) was too much for Tennosuke, making him fly upwards and smash into a ferris wheel, completely knocking him out. He had been defeated and utterly humiliated. The Wobbling Hajike Hero After the fall of A-Block, Tokoro Tennosuke's life had returned to misery. He was forced to return to the supermarket, still on sale for 10 yen and angry at losing to Bo-bobo. But just as he was preparing to plot his revenge, something surprising happened: Bo-bobo came to the supermarket and bought Tennosuke. He did this because he needed a fifth warrior (besides himself, Don Patch, Heppokomaru and Softon) to take on the forces of his rival Gunkan. Tennosuke was extremely gracious that he was finally sold and decided to do the best he could to fight this enemy with his new allies. Like before, the tokoroten man was able to use the extent of his abilities, both with his "Purupuru Shinken" (Fist of the Wobble-Wobble) and Hajike skills to fight against this threat. Unfortunately, he went through quite a few failures during this period. The soldiers of Gunkan kept trying to eat him, he and Don Patch were discovered easily as spies and, in his most embarrassing match ever, fought against an inanimate stick of gum and lost. Furthermore, by the time Gunkan's Pomade Ring crashed down to the ground, he found himself stuck under rubble, ignored and forgotten for the rest of the fight. With his attempts towards being a hero not going as expected, Tennosuke once again returned to the supermarket, hoping for someone once again to purchase him for some use. He was finally purchased once again, but it was not what he expected. Captain Ishida, an interstellar cop, bought Tennosuke, but only to hold him for his former invasion of Mars. While he couldn't stand being held by a cop, he did end up moving in to a "Hajike' Pet Shop" in the legendary Hajike Block, which he really didn't mind and actually liked. It is also around this time that Tennosuke discovers a strange handkerchief with the Japanese character of "ぬ" (Nu) on it. Although he doesn't explain how or why he became attached to it, it does seem to dry up his tears while directing his mind towards obsession. By the time Bo-bobo's team reaches Hajike Block, Heppokomaru discovers Tennosuke living here. After a bit of "reforming" from Captain Ishida, Bo-bobo finally lets Tennosuke join his team...not just to help, but for good. With tears of joy (and his "Nu" hanky), Tennosuke accepts and becomes a member of the team. From here on, Tokoro Tennosuke becomes a key member of the Bo-bobo team. Using his more subdued, but still wacky form of Hajike, he joins up with Bo-bobo and Don Patch, forming together into the infamous Hajikelist Trio, who work together to further confuse and stop the increasingly powerful warriors of the Maruhage Empire. Starting from the King of Hajike Specialists Rice, Tennosuke and his team continue to face further and greater challenges. Unfortunately, while his attack abilities appeared to be crucial, he was more used as a sacrifice by Bo-bobo and Don Patch towards all of their enemies while he continued to try and find ways to fight. But when things seemed dire, he kept his cool from his various "Nu" items, as well as his consistent drive to show the world the greatness of tokoroten while facing off against other edible antagonists (such as shaved ice, fishcake and a living tofu cube). By the time the world had been saved, Tennosuke tried to move on with his life and "go back to school", but once again, got smashed by something as he left his allies behind. Tennosuke in the True Theory Era Over the next year, Tennosuke lived a peaceful life in the frozen north, undisturbed outside living with fellow former block leader Dengakuman and the occasional visit by Former Maruhage Empire member turned ally, Hanpen. But as he lived peacefully, the world around him changed. Tsuru Tsurulina III regrouped the Maruhage Empire into the Neo Maruhage Empire and had continued to shave people's heads off indiscriminately. Bo-bobo began a new rebellion with Don Patch, Beauty and several new allies by his side. Yet as the new rebellion began, someone appeared to be totally forgotten by Bo-bobo and the author! As he continued to hear about the new rebellion, Tennouske became more and more insane, wondering why he had not been asked to return to the story to retake his position as the third member of the Hajike Trio. However, fate (and the author's whims) would finally be kind to Tennosuke in a cruel manner. On a routine trip to Nagoya in order to pick up some tokoroten and other culinary delicacies, he was discovered by local Hair-men Hunters lead by the Nagoya Brothers. Captured at first, Tennosuke attempted to show off his own improved powers and abilities to the block leaders, but found himself easily defeated and left to a group of Nagoya culinary experts to be their latest meal. However, Bo-bobo and his team finally arrived to the rescue (while heading to Nagoya to save someone else) and allow the tokoroten man to rejoin their side. With the main Hajike Trio reunited, they take down the Nagoya Brothers together and all join together once again to fight in the rebellion against Tsuru Tsurulina III. As a reunited member of the Hair Hunt rebellion squad, Tennosuke assists in any way possible to fight against the Neo Maruhage forces. Although just as wobbly and trouble as ever, he was a crucial member of the team against several opponents. From powerful assassins to insane hajikelists, Tennosuke did his part to fight against the new threat. In the end, even though Bo-bobo's team was finally successful, Tennosuke didn't have as peaceful an end. Believing in the trust and forgiveness of his former Maruhage allies and enemies, Tennosuke decides to hold a reunion bringing all of them together once again. But considering how many of them have really bad memories and relations with the wobbly warrior (particularly OVER and Giga), he's forced to fight for his survival even to the end... Trivia *During Hydrate's flashback, Tennosuke, as a member of D-Block, can be seen helping to push Hydrate into the dark realm! *He had a short-lived power up called "Nu Preist", where he single-handedly defeated Sonic and his henchmen with the power of Nu! *Tennosuke appears to be a parody of Kinnikuman antagonist, Sunshine. Both are blocky, inhuman characters with the ability to manipulate their bodies in any way. Both also share the magnum attack. Category:A-Block Leaders Category:Hajikelists Category:Shinken Users Category:Rebels Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire